wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Voltaic
''Voltaic- Electronic. Usually relating to electrical engineering or techo music.'' A shell-shocked hybrid with a love for tech and wires and electric buzz, an ebony dragoness with neon circuit patterns streching across her body, transmitting a signal of beauty to whoever's visual receptorion is correctly adjusted, keen ears calculating the audiatory vibrations of other entities to intercept hidden info, rave-shaded not-so-stable eyes glittering with neon rainbow of shining oil on puddles. mythies123's oc, wip I I I can ride my bike with no handlebars, handlebars, handlebars ''i can ride my bike with no handlebars, no handlebars, no handlebars'' DESCRIPTION The slight sneer, the wings draping and folded just so, the circuit patterns that shimmer and seems to shift and warp, the neon eyes so piercing and sharp, one slightly out of whack. Her scales are black, dark ebony night, and zipping across the blank screen of her surface are neon circuits patterns, blue and green and red, ending in iraticite geometric shapes on wing and tail. Her ears are never seen without fat, expensive headphones, blasting an electronic beat, usually of her own composition. She is somewhat dependant on them, and will panic if they go missing. i can keep rhythm with no metronome, no metronome, no metronome PERSONALITY HISTORY Voltaic's egg was laid in speldor and jewels, Voltiac wasn't just any dragon. Don't get it wrong, she's not of royal blood either. Two extremely rich dragons, famous for their inventions and intelligence, parented her, a single egg. Her egg was cushioned on red satin and covered with a silk blanket. It seemed a happy, smart dragonet would pop out any second. But then, during a lightning storm of screaming rage, for one reason or enother, the egg ended up outside. The parents longed to search for their dragonet, but the raging winds that could lift a full-grown MudWing off the ground forced them into a storm shelter, hoping against hope that perhaps their egg would be spared, perhaps finding a little niche in the earth to hide in. The truth was, the egg ended up on a balcony. The dragonet began to stir inside the egg, watching through the thin shell the crackling lightning bolts. Then, in the craziest of coincidences, a bolt struck the egg directly. The shell was blown to pieces, the dragonet flung over the deck, unharmed. The dragonet landed in a pile of leaves with nothing physically worse than a few burns. But mentally, the dragonet was crackling and zapping, every little vein snapping with a voltaile energy that nothing could contain, a being of pure energy that beat against every muscle in its blue-hot glory. The dragonet was charged. It began to wander away from its parents' house. The shock to its system finally got to the better of it, and the dragonet collasped in a small ditch near a fence. She was found by a passing dragon, who took her to an orphanage. She lived there for a few years, until the head got so fed up with her behavior that she was sent to foster homes. She was just as rude and wild there, too, and got a string of abusive, neglective, and broken homes all the way up until she was seven, when she renamed herself Voltaic and went to live on her own. and i can split the atom of a molecule, of a molecule, of a molecule ABILITIES Voltiac is highly intelligent. She understands music to a pitch, FANFICTIONS SHE IS IN PAR-TAY! - For lawls Category:Females Category:Characters